Fangirls To The Rescue!
by Invader Designia
Summary: Death The Kid gets some unexpected visitors in the Book Of Eibon...Two fangirls who have come to bring him ice cream! Just a little crack fanfic about my friend and I saving Kiddo-kun from his horrible imprisonment! Much randomness..really...Enjoy!


**Okay, so me and my friend (Alanna) were talking over email about when Kid was captured by Noah. (I still haven't read past that part). A lot of it was us ranting and planning the most efficient way to torture and/or kill him. The parts I wrote are in italics and the parts she wrote are...not. ^.^ It's just something we wrote to try and make the fact he was captured a bit less horrible. We might continue it...Two fangirls in the Soul Eater universe...Yeah...**

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

FOR KID! /get sucks into the book/ CRAAAAPPP! HI KID!

_ALANNA! KID! /sucked into Book of Eibon/ KID! WE CAME TO SAVE YOU!_

_Kid: How, exactly, are you going to do that? Since you are stuck in here too..._

_Me: Oh...I didn't really think about that...WE'LL DO IT ANYWAY! HEY, NOAH GUY! LET US OUTTA HERE! FIGHT LIKE A MAN! /does a flip in the air on accident while pumping fist in the air/ OR ARE YOU-Hey, I can fly!_

Alanna; You can fly? No fair!

_Designia: You can too! We're all flo~ating!_

_Alanna: I can? /floats around in a circle/ I can! WEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Designia: WEEEEEEEEE!_

_Kid: Ugh...These guys are worse than Patty..._

_Designia: WEEEEEEEE!_

Alanna: I love flying, hey weren't we supposed to be doing something?

Designia: Maybe, Let me think

They both think for a while

Designia: I remember, we were supposed to bring ice cream to kid

Alanna: Oh yeah...

_Designia: I haz some. /gives ice cream to Kid/_

_Kid: /takes hold of ice cream and looks at it, an angry expression crosses his face/ WHAT IS THIS? THE BOX IS COMPLETELY ASYMMETRICAL! HOW COULD YOU BUY THIS ATROCITY? YOU DISFIGURED MONSTER! I HATE ANYTHING WHO EVEN THINKS OF GETTING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!_

_Designia: /comes crying to Alanna/ WAH! Kiddo-kun hates me! I am utter garbage! Utter asymmetrical garbage!_

_Alanna: There, there..._

_Designia: I thought he'd obsess over symmetry with us! Since symmetry IS everything!_

_Kid: You think symmetry is everything, too...?_

Alanna and Designia at the same time: YES! YES WE DO!

kid: ok...help me fix this box so it is symmetrical!

Alanna: Ok.

Designia:ok

_ONE MONTH LATER_

_Designia: Finally! It is perfectly symmetrical, including the picture!_

_Alanna: I think we did a good job._

_Kid: It's beautiful. Such perfect symmetry..._

_Designia: Oi, Kiddo-kun! Hello?_

_KId: WHat?_

_Designia: I think we should figure out a way outta here._

_Alanna: We should._

Kid: I guess...

Kid: Yes we should because we've been in here forEVER!

Designia: yeah, kinda figured that.

Alanna: Let's think of something.

Designia/Kid: We're thinking...

Kid: OMG! This book were in is NOT symmetrical!

_Designia: And he has the book on his LEFT SIDE! it's not symmetrical! And we are in a completely asymmetrical place!_

_Kid: My worst nightmare.._

_Designia: It's...horrible.../curls up in a fetal position/_

_Kid: /does same next to her/_

_Alanna: /does same next to kid/_

_All: WE ARE GARBAGE!_

Alanna: you know, We could fix this, and then we could get out, but it will take some time.

Designia: Sounds good to me.

Kid: I'm garbage! I'm garbage!

Designia/Alanna: WE GET IT ALREADY NOW LET'S FIX IT SO YOU'RE NOT GARBAGE.

Kid: Sniffs, ok.

Alanna: 'Kay...how do we fix this?

_Designia: I thought you knew!_

_Kid: Oh great..._

_Alanna: Eh heh...about that.._

_Designia: /sigh/ Okay, how about this. We'll just ask him nicely!_

_Kid: Um...I don't think that will work..._

_Designia: NOAH-SAN? CAN YOUZ HEAR ME~?_

_Noah: YES! Now will you stop shouting?_

_Designia: 'Kay. Will you let us outta here?_

_Noah: No._

_Designia: Will you please~ let us outta here?_

Alanna: please! please! I will sing for you!

Noah: hmmmm... let me think about that.

_Designia: PWEASE! /puppy dog face/_

_Noah: NO! Not the puppy dog face! My only weakness! Okay, fine, you can go!_

_Designia, Alanna, and Death The Kid: YAY!_

_/All are released from book at the same time, in awkward positions./_

_Kid: WAIT! WE HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN! We weren't released symmetrically in any way!_

_Designia: You're right!_

_Alanna: Noah guy, capture us again, please!_

_Noah: Um...Kay.../sucks them back into book/_

_Kid: Okay, here's the plan. I'll be in the center, with you two at both of my sides positioned like this../lifts arms up diagonally while bending knees a little/. Alanna, you take the right. Designia, the left._

_Alanna and Designia: Hai, Kiddo-sama!_

_Designia: 'Kay Noah-chan, release us now!_

_Noah: /releases them/._

_/They come out of the book with Kid in the center crouching with his arms straight out, and Designia and Alanna on his two sides in said position/._

_Kid: There. It was as perfect as possible. Since you have such different bodies. You may be quite close to the same height, but your hair lengths are so different! /scowling now/ and you're wearing different clothes too! Ugh!_

_Designia and Alanna: We're sorry, Kid! /emo pose on ground/ We are garbage! Ugly cows! We don't deserve to be in the great Death The Kid's awesome presence! Horrible, horrible! WE AREN'T WORTHY ENOUGH TO EVEN EXIST!_

_Death The Kid: /looks around and finally realizes that Liz and Patty aren't there./ ..._

_Death The Kid: /leans down beside them/ You are not garbage. You still believe in symmetry, and I bet you could look perfectly symmetrical if you wanted._

_Alanna and Designia: You don't think we're asymmetrical garbage?_

_Kid: No. C'mon, let's go._

_Alanna and Designia: /sniff/ 'kay._

_/All skip happily off to DWMA/_

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

**I hope you enjoyed it! WE certainly had fun writing it! Right, Alanna?**

**Alanna: Huh? /goes back to ignoring her poor friend/**

**U so mean...Not answering a single of my emails for a whole /looks at clock/ seven hours! Anyway, please review! We luv reviews! I don't know about Alanna, but reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! I'll even accept flames! I know this isn't exactly a literary masterpiece, but we had fun writing it! And that is all that matters! That and symmetry...**


End file.
